Tentomon
Tentomon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the ladybug (瓢虫, Tentoumushi). It is the original type of Insect Digimon who, although it has a hard shell, still has low aggression. It has one hard claw on each of its fore-legs, and four on each of its middle- and hind-legs, and in particular, the middle-legs are able to skillfully grasp objects just like a human hand. Although the other Insects at its evolution level only possess fighting spirit, it still retains its naturally friendly sentiments, and displays its carefree way of life by doing things like sniffing the scent of flowers and napping in the shade of a tree. 'Appearance' Tentomon appears like a ladybug. He has six legs in total, the front being long arms with grey claws at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His mouth never seems to move when he talks. 'Description' Tentomon admires his partner, Nate, greatly for his curiosity and intelligence. Tentomon himself is a precocious and witty Digimon who displays intelligence and wit to match his human partner. Attacks *'Super Shocker:' Tentomon fires a rod of electricity from his antenna. *'Final Spin:' Tentamon rolls and surrounds himself with electricity. 'Partners' Nate2.jpg|'Nate Grey' Christopher2.jpg|'Christopher Grey' Callan Grey4.jpg|'Callan Grey' 'Other Forms' Pabumon's Digi-Egg Pabumon's Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Nate's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Knowledge, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Pabumon. Pabumon Pabumon is Tentomon's fresh form. He is a green-colored blob who has a yellow pacifier in his mouth. Pabumon appeared when Vademon took away Nate's curiosity and Crest, causing Tentomon to gradually lose power. Tentomon De-Digivolved into Motimon, and then to Pabumon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' An attack that involves firing adhesive bubbles from the mouth. Motimon Motimon is Tentomon's In-Training form. Motimon is a cylinder-shaped pink blob with shining black eyes, a curvy smile and two arms which have three developing claws on each. The name "Motimon" comes from the Japanese word "mochi", a type of rice dough. Tentomon was in this form when Nate first came into the Digital World. Motimon is seen again when Nate loses his crest to Vademon and he continues to return to this form whenever he finishes battling in his Ultimate form MegaKabuterimon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Motimon fires bubbles from his mouth. Kabuterimon Kabuterimon is Tentomon's champion form. Kabuterimon is a more developed insect than Tentomon, and is modeled after the rhinoceros beetle. He has four arms, two legs and has now developed a skull helmet which covers his eyes. Two pairs of large wings extend from between his shoulder blades, out further and higher than the rest of his body. Kabuterimon first appeared when he freed Andromon from the power of the Black Gear. He was also involved in battles against Devimon and Etemon. Attacks *'Electro Shocker:' Kabuterimon fires a ball of electricity at enemies. MegaKabuterimon MegaKabuterimon is Tentomon's Ultimate form. He debuts when Nate and Kabuterimon faced Vademon. MegaKabuterimon was also involved in several battles against Myotismon's henchmen and later, Myotismon himself. MegaKabuterimon seems to have a large amount of power despite his level, seeing as he was able to destroy an entire planet that Vademon threw at him in their fight. This power was also shown in the fight against LadyDevimon, when her Black Wing attack failed when it hit MegaKabuterimon's shell. Attacks *H'orn Buster:' MegaKabuterimon fires an electric blast from his horn. HerculesKabuterimon HerculesKabuterimon is the Mega-level form of Tentomon. It is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Hercules Beetle (ヘルクレス大兜, Herakuresu Ō-Kabuto). It has a gigantic horn and scissors, its body radiates in gold, and it has regained and strengthened the flying ability which MegaKabuterimon had lost, so it rushes about the Digital World at supersonic speed. Having now accomplished this Mega digivolution, there are probably few beings who can rival HerculesKabuterimon. Attacks *'Mega Electro Shocker:' An enhanced version of "Electro Shocker" which will annihilate anyone it hits. *'Giga Scissor Claw' *'High Mega Blaster' *'Horn Buster Kai' Other Variations HerculesKabuterimon X HerculesKabuterimon X is an Insect Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody whose name and design are derived from the Hercules Beetle. Christopher Grey's Tentomon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Giga Blaster' *'Horn Buster Kai' AncientBeetlemon AncientBeetlemon is an Ancient Insect Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and "Beetle". It possesses the attribute of "Thunder", and is one of the legendary "Ten Legendary Warriors" that saved the ancient Digital World. Its appearance is fused from many insects such as the Rhinoceros beetle and Stag beetle. Its shell has a hardness rivaling that of Chrome Digizoid, so the falx on both of its arms can cut through anything, and it can easily lift up objects hundreds of times its own weight. Its abilities were later passed on to the "Insect Digimon". Callan Grey's Tentomon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Calamity Thunder:' Attacks with a calamitous thunder which brings about super-disasters. *'Tera Blaster:' Attacks with a super-electrical discharge with a thousand times the power of "Mega Electro Shocker". 'Trivia' Category:Digimon